Aircraft typically have radio frequency (RF) systems, such as weather radar, communication, and navigation systems onboard to detect adverse weather conditions. Detecting adverse weather conditions enables the flight crew to make changes to the flight plan in order to avoid potentially hazardous weather. Weather radar is used, for example, to locate precipitation, calculate the motion of precipitation, and determine the type of precipitation. Additionally, some weather radars are capable of detecting the motion of rain droplets and the intensity of the precipitation, which can be analyzed to determine the structure of storms. Up-to-date weather information assists the flight crew in evaluating whether or how to modify a flight plan to ensure safely of the flight.